


Does She?

by CTippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I am no good at poetry, I just had some words stuck in my head, Poetry, So this came out, some verses I wrote down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: I've had some words stuck in my head for days, so I wrote them down, and this verses came out.





	Does She?

**Author's Note:**

> For some weird reason my brain decided I needed to try and write a sort of poem for the very first time. I am no good though.

Does she know that she is loved,

Does she?

 

Does she feel the sunshine touching

And warming her skin,

The wind caressing her hair,

The rain suddenly

Pouring down on her,

Does she?

 

Does she see the silhouettes

Walking past her,

Does she hear

The voices and the whispers,

Does she touch

The world around her,

Does she?

 

Does she talk to anyone

Or does she write her thoughts on paper,

Does she smile

Or does she cry,

Does she take those hands

Reaching for her own,

Does she?

 

Does she know that she is loved,

Does she?

 


End file.
